The Raven and the Snowflake
by Foxflame864
Summary: Its a short fluff on Toshiro and Karin it has a time skip of six years where Karin was 11 and when she first met Toshiro in the anime.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wrote the plot but I don't own anything else.

Theirs a time jump by six years in this so Karin is now 17.

Short fluff on Toshiro and Karin Enjoy!

* * *

Karin was walking home from soccer practice, though she had to stop somewhere before she went home. She approached the metal railing on the hill, jumping over it she sat down and looked up at the sky.

"I wonder what he always remember sitting here" she asked herself. This was a daily activity for her. To come out to the rail and ask that question. She had remember the short time she had spent with him. While he was gone she had came up with a cute nickname to call him when he got back. She was excited to try it out and see his reaction. Would it be like when she had called him a little kid and he would yell and pout or would he just blush and turn away pretending to ignore her. She laughed at the thought and continued to watch the sun set. This was his rail but he hadn't come back.

It hadn't been until two years ago when she was trying to figure out why she kept coming back to rail and why she was hoping to see him again. Though even when she found out she would never tell anyone especially Yuzu her twin. She accepted the fact why after she couldn't get him off her mind.

"Its been six years and he hasn't come back..." she muttered "How stupid," she muttered. As the sky grew dark and the stars started to appear she had decide it was time to head home. Disappointed she hadn't seen him that day either. Even though she was uses to it he heart still ached wanting to see him again. She often wondered if he was still alive 'Did he survive the winter war?' she questioned. Though she shook her head trying to get rid of the thought of him dying. He had been her first love and so far he had been her only love. She had gone home and was greeted by Yuzu.

"Welcome back Karin!" she said happily.

"Hi Yuzu"she had replied "I'm going up stairs, I don't think I'll eat dinner tonight." Going up to her room she worked on homework until it was time to go to bed. Like every night she dreamed of one thing... It was him. He was in all her dreams, the dreams where often of them meeting again. She hated these dreams cause when she woke up in the morning she was always disjointed for it was all a dream.

* * *

She had woken up around midnight and went down stairs to get water. When she had came back her window was open and the room was slightly colder. She had turned around when she felt hands wrap around her waist. Immediately turning around she met a pair of teal eyes the ones she had often dreamed about. The ones she had gone to the rail to wait for. The ones that she had fallen in love with. He was standing right in front of her.

"Toshiro...?" she questioned he nodded.

"Yeah Karin its me" he answered. She immediately recognized it but it was also somewhat different. She took a step back towards her bed and realized he was now taller than her.

"Wow you've grown" was all that she could say. He had chuckled.

"Yeah I have, just as you have. Your now 17 now aren't you?" he questioned.

"Yeah I'm now in high school" she told him. "Anyway what are you doing here?" He smirked.

"Well you see I came to get something of mine and see how its doing" he explained.

"What are you getting?" She asked his smirk only grew.

"Well, I guess you'll find out, you see six years ago I left something here, but I couldn't come back to retrieve it until now. I didn't come with it but sure enough its become important and I can no longer live without it" He had explained.

"So why are you in my room?" she questioned. He answered this with no words and instead picked her up and jumped out the window. He landed on a roof top and flashed stop to the railing. He set her down on the rail and looked at her.

"You know Karin I've come to the railing for the last couple days but someones always here before me and also they say the same thing everyday. Have an idea of who that person is?" he asked. Karin eyes widened and gulped.

"No... No idea what do they say?" she had asked he smirked at her.

"They say, I wonder what he always remember sitting here" he told her. At hearing this she looked away.

"I-I'm not sure who they are..." she muttered quietly. His gaze was still on her and was looking at all her features. 'She's truly grown up' he thought.

"Karin" he called his voice was soft. She turned to look at him as a hand touched her cheek and lips met hers. It was his, the person who she had fallen in love with only after spending a few days with him. He pulled away first before she could react. She looked at him surprised. "Want to know who I came back for? Who I can't live without any further?" he questioned her. She nodded still shocked about the kiss. He chuckled at seeing her like this. This was the girl he had fallen in love with only after a few days of spending time with her. This was the girl he couldn't live without. "It's you" he said softy she looked at him even more surprised.

"What?!" she asked

"Karin, it's you I can't live without" he repeated.

"but, why?" she asked.

"Karin your unlike any girl I had met your entirely different and when I went back I couldn't get you off my mind. I always wanted to come back but was delayed and now I have come back but its on;y for a bit. Though I don't just want to spend sometime with you I want ti spend forever with you and if you allow me to I can take you to the soul society" he told her. She was still confused on why he wanted it.

"But Toshiro I still don't understand why you want to take me there" she had told him he chuckled again.

"Karin isn't that obvious, I love you and I want to spend as much time as I can with you and when we are in two different worlds I can't but when in one I can" he explained she smiled at his words. She jumped on him making them fall backwards so she was on top of him. In the process she had kissed him blushing she pulled away from him. His face was calm, She was happy and decided to placed her forehead on his.

"Toshiro, I love you too" She had told him "I don't want to spend time away from you either. Please take me to the soul society with you." He had nodded when she had asked.

"I already gave you that offer my raven and you really can" she smirked at the nickname.

"Well snowflake I'm glad." He smiled happily and kissed her again. Than picking her up bridal style flashed stepped to the senkimon that was waiting.

"You ready my raven" He asked She nodded and smiled replying with,

"Of course my snowflake, As long as I'm with you I'll always be happy" With this they walked threw the gate .

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm not very good at writing fluffs but I tried. Please comment and tell me what you think. I might do a small sequel to this if it get good reviews.


End file.
